warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timberfur
|position1=Deputy |precededby1=Crookedjaw |succeededby1=Oakheart |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Timberfur is a big, burly, graying brown tom. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :He is present in the prologue, when the camp is flooding. Hailstar gives him Volekit, and tells him to carry him up to the elder's den. He consents, and bounds up toward the elder's den. Timberfur is seen with Cedarpelt shortly later helping to repair the camp by carrying bundles of freshly picked reeds to the apprentices. When the kits take over the job, he and Cedarpelt leave on Shellheart's hunting patrol. Shortly after ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, he and Ottersplash are seen fishing for minnows. Stormkit and Oakkit contemplate on whether to join them, when Volekit, Beetlekit, and Petalkit bother the warriors. Timberfur is later noted being assigned to a patrol by Shellheart. :When ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, Timberfur joins the debate, muttering that if a battle occurs, they might lose. As Hailstar calls for a Clan meeting for the name-changing ceremony of Stormkit, Whitepaw gazes at Timberfur, wondering if they'll be getting their warrior names. However, Timberfur doesn't look, as he is whispering something to Ottersplash, his eyes dark. Before RiverClan battled to take back Sunningrocks, Timberfur, as a senior warrior, is said to have been meeting with Hailstar, Shellheart and Rippleclaw all afternoon. When Hailstar calls for a meeting, his gaze is unreadable. During the meeting, he claims that it will be an easy victory. He is named first as one of the warriors that will go to fight for Sunningrocks. :When RiverClan retreats, he, Rippleclaw, and Shellheart are seen breaking the ice on the far side of the river. After they lose the battle, Timberfur seen growling that leaders should know how to win battles and glaring at the medicine den, where Hailstar is. :Timberfur is part of the patrol along with Hailstar, Ottersplash, Owlfur, and Rippleclaw who retrieve Graykit and Willowkit from WindClan. He carries Graykit across the river and to Fallowtail. Ottersplash later gives birth to his kits Reedkit,Loudkit, and Sedgekit. :Later, when Hailstar dies and Crookedstar becomes leader, Timberfur becomes RiverClan's deputy. Bluestar's Prophecy :Timberfur is seen getting ready to pounce on Bluefur when Snowfur pulls him off; he then runs back across RiverClan border. :It is noted that Crookedstar asks Oakheart to be his deputy first, but Oakheart refuses, saying that he hasn't earned it yet; Timberfur is Crookedstar's next choice. Timberfur is not seen after this, implying that he probably dies before the book ''Into the Wild. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Timberfur is awakened by Hailstar and told to bring Owlfur, Ottersplash, and Rippleclaw to his den. Hailstar tells his warriors they are going to take back Fallowtail's kits. On the way there, he rips a claw out along the cliff and nearly falls off, but Ottersplash saves him in time so that he doesn't fall off. He expresses exasperation when told that the WindClan camp has some gorse bushes around it, and says that it will be near impossible to find. He becomes angered when Hailstar is patronizing towards him. :He and Rippleclaw ambush the guards when they reach the WindClan camp. When Hailstar and the two other warriors are cornered, he threatens to kill the captive warriors unless they can go freely. He helps to carry the kits on the way back with WindClan pursuing; he swims one of them across the river with Rippleclaw. Character Pixels Family Members: '''Mate:' :Ottersplash: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Loudbelly: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sedgecreek: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Senior Warrior